1. Field of the Invention
Grading machines including so-called road graders having articulated frames and adjustable mold board structures including means for setting the mold board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes many articulating road graders having mold board structures thereon. One problem with these prior art devices is that once the mold board is set as to angularity, vertical height and angle of the face if it becomes necessary to lift the mold board to clear an obstruction then it is necessary to find and reset the mold board in its original position in order to continue that particular contour of grading. According to the present invention it is possible to lift the preset mold board structure without disturbing the setting and to return the mold board structure and mold board to the previous setting simply by lowering same.